Software is a set of a series of computer data and instructions organized in a specific order. Generally, software can be divided into system software, application software and middleware which is ranged between them. Software not only includes computer programs running on a computer, but also can include files relating to these computer programs, that is, software can be regarded as an aggregate of programs plus files.
Software is an interface between a user and hardware, that is, the user communicates with the computer through the software. The user can use a computer through software, can surf internet by using software, and also can work by using software. However, software may have a problem of a crash due to certain kinds of causes. Once software crashes, the software may need to await a very long time to continue to be used, even cannot continue to be used. Therefore, a cause why the software crashes needs to be found to determine whether the crash is caused due to a problem in the software, so as to avoid effecting using of a user by the crash caused due to the problem of the software.
A method for positioning a crash of a software is to acquire a DUMP file of a software which has crashed, that is, a mirror file of the process of the software, then to open the mirror file by using a analysis tool such as windbg, by the analysis tool, relevant data of the process such as loading of a library capable of being viewed, and further to position the cause of the crash. But if the cause of the crash cannot be positioned through the above mentioned relevant data of the process, a more complicated analysis such as viewing a stack needs to be performed.
In the above mentioned method, the relevant data of the process of the software need to be viewed when performing positioning, and even relevant data of the stack in the software need to be analyzed. Therefore, it takes a relatively long time to position the cause of the crash and the efficiency is relatively low.
Furthermore, some crashes are not caused due to the software per se and it is very difficult to analyze the cause of this kind of crashes by adopting the above mentioned method. Therefore, the above mentioned method cannot ensure the positioning of the cause of the crash.